Management (TV series)
Sypnosis The story revolves around two family the Legaspi and the Cardinal who has been fighting since their hotels had been build next to each other. One day one of the Cardinal's youngest daughter Charity Cardinal (Belle Chang) who plans to employ in Legaspi Hotel in order to know their secrets and also in order to help her father's hotel get to be the best hotel of the year. Cast *TJ Angeles as Julian Legaspi = manager of Legaspi Hotel and the 3rd eldest of the Legaspi siblings. He is shown to be quiet, and the most intelligent of the 4 siblings, but 2nd to his father. *Belle Chang as Charity Cardinal = youngest daughter of Selena and Enrico Cardinal, in order to help her father, she will try to be one of Legaspi Hotel's employee, and will try to destroy it bit by bit. *Kyro Kuga as Daniel Olivares = Julian's cousin and right hand man in Legaspi Hotel. He will help Julian in every trouble the Legaspi Hotel will go on through, and that includes the Cardinal Hotel. He will fall for Charity's best friend Jessie. *Aya Dominguez as Jessie Campos = Charity's best friend, in order to get revenge on Daniel for what he did to her 2 years ago in Paris before she returns to Manila, she will apply as an employee in Legaspi Hotel with Charity. Supporting Cast *'Francisco Monte Claro' as Enrico Cardinal = father of Charity, Ingrid, and Jaime. He is the owner of Cardinal Hotel. *'Arturo Gomez' as Manuel Legaspi = father of Julian. He is also the owner of Legaspi Hotel. *'Camilla del Rosario' as Selena Cardinal = mother of Charity, Ingrid, and Jaime, she is the vice president of Cardinal Hotel *'Yolanda Montenegro' as Mayumi Legaspi = mother of Julian. *'Hilda Samonte' as Aling Berta = one of the workers in Legaspi Hotel and will be Charity's trainer. *Sharmaine Johnson as Ingrid Cardinal = elder sister of Charity, she will help Charity on every hardship that she goes on. *Brando Marquez as Jaime Cardinal = elder brother of Charity and Ingrid, he works in Cardinal Hotel as a manager. *Denise Zamora as Trixie Mendoza = Julian's ex-girlfriend, who will be one of the people who will make Charity's life in Legaspi's Hotel a living hell. *Sasha Hendric as Javier Legaspi = elder brother of Julian, Jake, and Anica. He is very hot headed that's why he is always spotted fighting with someone else. *Zach Gibson as Jake Legaspi = younger brother of Julian, Javier, and elder brother of Anica. He is very arrogant and always acting cool. *Raja Lee as Anica Legaspi = youngest of the 4 siblings. She is very shy, quiet, and cool headed pretty much like Julian. *'Angelo Santos' as Michael San Pedro = one of the workers in Legaspi Hotel. *'Nancy Wan' as Lily Perez = one of the workers in Legaspi Hotel. Guest Cast *Sarah Walter as Mia = one of the VIP costumers of Legaspi Hotel. *Erick Isidro as Joey = Mia's boyfriend and also one of the VIP costumers of Legaspi Hotel. Awards 1st I Heart Drama Awards 2013 Best Drama Series = Nominated Best Couple in a Drama Series = TJ Angeles & Belle Chang = Nominated 1st Drama Star Awards 2013 Best New Actress = Aya Dominguez = Nominated